To Tempt Fate
by Fanfic Lover 4evr
Summary: They say love triumphs through all. But what happens when fate threatens to take away everything two people and an entire group of friends have tried hard to uphold? Sometimes even the strongest man cannot tempt fate. KaibaJou


Dislcaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so suing me wouldn't do yourself any good... unless you fancy around 5 dollars profit...

Anyway... I've decided to make this a story... I can't even remember how the inspiration came to me... but it did so thus... this story was born

Warnings: Injuries... boy/boy -no lemon here though so don't worry your pretty little heads over it-

Enjoy:

* * *

"Jou!" a distorted voice called, breaking through the dark mass that cloaked Jounouchi Katsuya's conscious thoughts.

The teenager couldn't help but to groan as the voice incessantly kept speaking a name that at the moment held no meaning to him. Slowly, very slowly, he let his attention turn away from the comfortable darkness and floated up towards the voice that sounded incredibly worried.

"Dammit Puppy! Open your eyes!" the voice spoke again, sounding more desperate than angry.

"Mm," Jou's weak whimper was enough to make the offending person shut their mouth.

"Thank God!" the voice breathed in triumph. "Puppy, are you with me?"

"Seto?" Jou moaned the name as his eyes slid open and his brain recognized where he was and what had happened. The two lovers had been taking a drive through the terrain of Japan's forests when a car had come out of nowhere running them off the road… after that everything had gone blank.

"I'm here Pup," Seto said in uncharacteristically soft tone.

With what was almost the rest of Jou's strength, he tilted his head towards his lover's voice. He gasped slightly as pain ricocheted through his skull causing his vision to whirl madly in front of him. When the scenery before him stopped spinning like a tilt-a-whirl his eyes found his beloved. It was then that he realized he was lying down, but how was that possible if he was supposed to be in the car. "Seto? I'm lying down…"

"You weren't wearing your seatbelt Puppy. The car flipped, you're lying on the roof of the car," Seto told him from his painful position upside-down, his own seatbelt holding him tightly to the seat. With all that happened, the CEO looked remarkably healthy for a car that had rolled a good eight times before coming to an abrupt halt. A few bad gashes were spread about his face but nothing else seemed to be wrong.

"Why are you still upside-down Seto?" Jou asked softly as a sudden bout of fatigue hit him, allowing his eyelids to start drifting down towards his milk-white cheeks.

"Stay awake Pup," Seto ordered before pausing and taking a hiccuping breath. "I've tried to unbuckle myself but I'm stuck… it looks like this damned seatbelt did as it was designed to do."

"Well then I best get up and get you outta there then huh?" Jou spoke softly, giving a half-smile as he tried to sit up only to be pulled back down when whit-hot daggers of pain shot through his legs. "Ah… ow… oh god," he mumbled as the prickling of tears appeared beneath his closed eyelids.

"Don't move Puppy, your legs are pinned beneath the backseats, the upper seat must have detached when the car rolled," the CEO muttered as he gasped for breath.

The blond managed a slight node before letting his spent body lay unmoving. His eyes wandered around the car as he attempted to get his mind off of the increasing pain in his chest along with blinding pain shooting constantly through his legs and skull.

Glass littered the roof where he was lying; fluids from the car were running like miniature waterfalls down over where the windshield used to be. Jou couldn't see the outside of the car, but he was positive that the metal making up the shape of the car had to be dented beyond recognition.

"How is anyone gonna find us Seto?" Jou asked as every breath he took became deeper in intake, and shallower in release.

"The airbags deployed Puppy. A signal was sent back to the DMV alerting the of our position, the DMV will have called the police… someone will be here soon, you just need to stay with your Master, got it?" the brunette finished as he made eye contact with his groggy lover.

Jou nodded, not having the energy to get angry about the 'master' comment. "Seto, it's getting harder to breathe," he gasped raggedly.

"Take deep breaths Puppy, someone will be here soon and I've almost got this damned seatbelt off. Don't you dare close those big brown puppy-dog eyes either," Seto growled as his strong hands wrapped around the lower part of the gray seatbelt that tightened over his hips and began tugging upwards.

Jou's eyes opened wide when he heard the snarl of exertion break free from the brunettes' mouth. All too soon Jou realized that his lungs would no longer allow him to fill them with oxygen. "Ghghg," he gurgled as the rest of his air was released through his mouth along with crimson liquid.

Brown eyes met blue ones. Only seconds passed before the blue ones opened incredibly wide with realization, panic mirroring them like a reflection in clear water. "Breathe!" he shouted desperately all the while knowing that that action was the one Jou could not perform.

Jou opened his mouth to try and speak but all that happened was his chest tightening, and blood trickling out the side. His body jerked a few times in revulsion, as the need for air became feral. Before he could even try to stop himself his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his vision and mind once again became cloaked with the dark mass.

"Jou!" Kaiba hollered as his seatbelt gave way and allowed him to drop to the surface of the roof. With the stealth of a cat Kaiba was at Jou's side using his fingers to tilt the unconscious boy's head to the side so he could check for a pulse.

"Thump, thump," came the gentle pump of Jou's heart.

Seto Kaiba was not a doctor but he knew that his puppy's pulse was getting weaker. The brunette moved his head down towards Jou's mouth. Resting his ear about an inch from Jou's slightly opened mouth; Kaiba searched for some sign the Jou was still breathing.

"Dammit!" Kaiba cursed when no huff of air brushed against his ear. He was about to breathe into his puppy when the unmistakable sound of liquid hitting something brought his attention to the side of his car.

Gas. He recognized the stench and knew that he had to get himself and Jou out of the deathtrap they were imprisoned within.

"Hold on Jou," he whispered to his unconscious lover as he tried to open the driver's side door. When it wouldn't budge he moved on to plan B, kicking the driver's side window out. He had no idea if the car was on fire from above and knew he had no time to spare by moving chunks of glass that littered everywhere.

The CEO cuffed his wrists beneath Jou's underarms and put on foot out the window before pulling solidly, dragging Jou out of the car with him. After they were both outside of the car, Kaiba allowed himself a few moments to bring in the sight of his once beautiful car. _We should have died_, his mind told him logically. _But we didn't… _

One arm came beneath Jou's neck, the other beneath Jou's knees. With a grunt of discomfort Kaiba lifted, pulling Jou upward with himself. He walked a few hundred feet before placing Jou on asphalt. The boy's chin was tilted back, the blond mane waving against the wind.

"One-one thousand… two-one thousand… three-one thousand, breathe," Kaiba huffed the oxygen past his lips and into Jou's mouth, watching as his chest moved up with the pressure then down again. Jou's chest didn't rise again after that.

"Breathe dammit," Kaiba shouted at his puppy, his eyes landing on Jou's lips that were turning blue then up to his puppy's face that was graced with many scratches from when the windshield shattered. The CEO sighed, then began working furiously again to get his puppy breathing.

Minutes must have passed before sirens were heard in the distance. Kaiba was beyond hysterics; his mind didn't even allow him to recognize the sound in the distance. Jou refused to take a breath by himself, though his heart did not fail… showing the CEO it was only a matter of time before it gave up as well.

"Mr. Kaiba?" a feminine voice spoke from behind the frantic teenager.

A woman with long brown hair entered the CEO's line of vision. She latched onto his shoulders, stilling his movements. The blue eyes of the distraught teen moved up to leer dangerously by the woman. But she would not be deterred and kept her strong grip on him.

"We'll take care of him now," she told him softly.

Kaiba was released for only a second before another pair of strong arms grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him backwards. He could only stare at the sight in front of him as the woman held some contraption over his puppy's face and began squeezing it.

People talked around him, but he couldn't catch very many words as they informed each other of Jou's condition.

"lungs suspected collapsed… legs look broken, ribs too… not breathing… no pulse"

* * *

TBC... Reviews are welcomed and appreciated... I hope you all enjoyed and wish for me to continue... until next time! Toodels


End file.
